An Officer and A Gentleman
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Totally AU oneshot of Lulu and Dante. Lulu is the damsel in distress and Dante is the officer that saves her life!


_**Author's Note: Not much to say about this. Lulu and Dante are my inspiration these days and come on, how can they not?? They are so freaking hot together on the show!!!!!! Just the thought of Dante in a uniform gets me hot and bothered. Plus I kind of like the damsel in distress routine as well. In this one-shot, we get a taste of both….so enjoy and leave awesome reviews!**_

_Lulu's POV_

I was walking home from work and I decided to take a short cut. That was my first mistake of the evening. I happened to stumble upon two very drunk men and I knew immediately this could end badly. I tried to not make eye contact with them, but they were already making their way towards me.

"Hey look at this pretty little thing," the one man slurred to his friend.

"She sure is pretty. Imagine what she looks like without her clothes," the other man said.

Both of them put their hands on me and I began to scream at the top of my lungs.

One of them slapped me and the other held my hands together. I tried to break free, but they were so much stronger than me.

I closed my eyes and waited for them to rape and or kill me, when suddenly, I heard a voice shout into the alleyway, "let her go right now."

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped to the floor. Standing before us was a police officer pointing a gun at the two men trying to hurt me.

"If you don't let this nice young lady go, we are going to have a lot of problems on our hands," my savior tried to convince the two drunken men.

They quickly let me go and the officer's partner caught them before they ran away.

The officer helped me up and I was taken aback because he was really handsome.

"Miss, I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner. You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked looking concerned.

"One of them did slap me, but nothing I couldn't handle. Other than that, I'm just a little shaken up. Thank you for rescuing me," I spoke feeling grateful.

"It's no problem, miss. I'm just glad I got here in time. I would never be able to live with myself if those two drunken morons hurt a beautiful girl like you. My name is Detective Dante Falconeri and it's a pleasure to meet you," he said extended his hand to me.

"I'm Lulu Spencer. It's nice to meet you as well, Detective Falconeri," I said feeling a little bit intimated.

"Please call me Dante," his voice barely a whisper as he moved closer to me.

"Dante," I gasped before he back me up against the wall and lowered his mouth onto mine.

At first I was in shock because I was not expecting him to do that. We only met five minutes ago and the fact that I was almost raped and killed is still swimming around in my brain. However, the second I felt his lips on mine, every thought I had went out the window.

I heard Dante's partner shout for him and we had to break our embrace.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

This caused us to laugh softly and then he kissed me once more.

Kissing a complete stranger was the most spontaneous thing I have ever done and I was definitely enjoying this.

I could tell Dante was enjoying this too because he pulled me even closer and I felt a throbbing sensation against my thigh.

I never wanted this moment to ever end, but Dante's partner came into the alleyway and broke the two of us up.

"Woah, I'm sorry to break up the love fest here, but we have to go back to the station," his partner said impatiently.

Dante, his partner Ronnie, and I walked out of the alleyway. I thanked them both once again for saving me and I was going to continue walking home, but Dante stopped me.

"I feel like I should apologize for what happened, but I can't do it. To think I was actually going to let Ronnie come alone tonight. I am so glad I didn't because I got to meet you. I would like to give you a ride home, but I have to take your statement first," he said with a smile that should be illegal.

I quickly explained everything that happened in the alleyway and I kept stealing glances at the handsome officer in front of me.

After a few more minutes, Dante was finished with the questioning. I thanked him and Ronnie once again for saving me.

I bid them farewell and tried to walk home once more, but of course Dante stopped me.

"I would feel too guilty if I let you walk home alone. Please let me give you a ride," he tried to convince me.

I nodded because I couldn't seem to speak at the moment.

Dante helped me inside his police car and handed me a blanket. I didn't realize how cold it had gotten and I wasn't wearing the warmest clothes either.

Ronnie got into his squad car and took the two drunken men down to the station.

I figured Dante would have gotten into the front seat and taken me home as well. However, he climbed into the backseat with me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Finally Ronnie is gone and I can do this," he growled before putting his hands on my face and crushed his lips into mine.

This felt so wrong, but so right at the same time.

I gave into temptation and kissed him back with the same amount of intensity.

I have no idea how long we made out for, but it sure felt like forever.

Eventually, Dante broke away from my lips and rested his forehead against mine.

"Normally, I never get involved with the people I protect. But obviously there is something different about you. I really like you and I know I am just going to continue liking you. So I was wondering, will you go out with me tomorrow night? There is no pressure and we can take this as slow as you like. I am an officer, but I am a gentleman as well. My mother made sure of that," he spoke freely and honestly.

"I like you too Dante. If I didn't, we would not be making out in the backseat of your squad car. I would love to go out with you tomorrow night. I'm glad that you are a gentleman because most guys would have tried to get in my pants already," I said.

"Honey, believe me. We just met and I cannot wait to have sex with you. But that is your decision and I can wait until you are ready. I would never force you to do something you weren't ready for. So I guess I should take you home now," he said kissing me one last time before opening the car door. He climbed into the front seat and I gave him my address.

We pulled up to my apartment and he insisted on walking me all the way to my apartment door.

In the elevator, he pinned me against the wall and his lips and tongue made me forget about everything.

We reluctantly pulled away because we made it to my floor. I found my keys and went to turn the lock, but he stopped me.

"Can I call you later?" he asked.

I shook my head yes and kissed his perfect lips once more.

"Good night Dante. It was a pleasure to meet you. If it wasn't for you, I could be dead right now," I said feeling very grateful at this officer and gentleman standing before me.

"The pleasure was all mine Lulu. You are an amazing girl and I'm glad we met. I will give you a call later," he said.

We kissed goodbye and then I went into my apartment. I locked the door and I skipped into the bathroom.

What a crazy night and what a crazy feeling I have right now.

Dante was my superman tonight and I guess being a damsel in distress isn't so bad after all.


End file.
